


staying strong

by Mapsydyne



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Band Break Up, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 01:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19819384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mapsydyne/pseuds/Mapsydyne
Summary: Eve comforts Aya after Pastel*Palettes breaks up.





	staying strong

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wanted to write for the angst prompt for Bang Dream Rarepair week. A mini-AU I wanted to play around with, and Eve and Aya's scene in Band Story 2 really touched my heart, and so I wanted to entertain the idea a bit.  
> I hope I didn't make Chisato too bitchy here, but I wanted to stay true to how she was in canon.  
> This is one of my first attempts at practicing writing more and using dialogue, so critique is welcome.

If you had told Aya that this would have been the eventual fate of Pastel*Palettes, she wouldn't have believed you. Things were going so well—she was working towards her goals, had a supportive group of friends, Pastel*Palettes was on the rise, and even a crush! 

She never would've expected these days to end so soon. 

As expected, with Pastel*Palette's popularity on the rise, each member had their schedule packed with solo projects—Eve starred on a cover in Bushido Monthly, Maya got featured in a music magazine article, and Chisato, Aya found out, had a role in an upcoming movie. Of course, it didn't take Aya long to get her own solo project with an interview. With little time left to practice their instruments, the staff team for Pasupare thought it would be in their best interest to go on hiatus. 

"Due to your solo projects conflicting with your rehearsal times, we decided to put Pastel*Palette's activities on hiatus," they explained. "We don't know when they will resume, but as everyone has taken great interest in their solo projects, this will help further your careers." 

An uncomfortable silence engulfed the room. Pasupare? On hiatus? The thought never crossed Aya's mind, but it instilled an immeasurable amount of anxiety. There's a whole lot of things that could go wrong with a hiatus—when will they get back together? What if the band drifts apart and they break up, crushing Aya's dreams completely? Will their popularity wane during their time apart? It's true Hina and Chisato were coming to less and less practices, but... 

As Aya rolled all the "what if's" in her mind, a passionate voice shattered the silence and broke Aya out of her reverie. 

"No!!!!", Eve screamed. 

"E-Eve-chan?!" Aya exclaimed, surprised to see Eve raising her voice. 

"I don't want this!! I don't want Pasupare to go on hiatus!! I.. I won't accept it!" 

"Eve-chan, compose yourself! We should discuss this matter with civility," Chisato scolded, not seeing the point in bringing emotions into the problem. 

"Y-You're right, Chisato-san. I'm sorry..." 

"Well," Hina began, "being on hiatus or disbanding doesn't concern me. If I'm being honest, coming to practice has become less and less exciting. No one feels zappin' anymore. It's like everyone doesn't care about Pasupare anymore." 

Aya froze in place. Hina had always told her how exciting the band was and how mysterious she herself was to someone like her. Those words always motivated her to strive for her goals with all her strength and gave her warm, sunny feelings. Even if Hina was blunt, that's how she was; straightforward, yet genuine. Hearing her giving up on Pasupare was something Aya's heart couldn't handle. 

"H-Hina-chan!!" Aya yelled, tears welling up. "How could you say something like that?! A-After all Pastel*Palettes—after all we have gone through..." 

"Aya-chan..", Hina began, a tinge of tenderness in her voice. "I don't mean it like that. But think of our recent practices. Everyone's been so busy with focusing on their careers, they barely show up anymore. It's boring. There's no reason to attend something that's not boppin', you know?" 

Aya took a moment to process what Hina said. What Hina is saying is true, but she couldn't—wouldn't—accept it. 

"If I may?" a stern voice spoke up—Chisato's. 

"What is it, Chisato-san?", Maya inquired. She had been quiet up until now, no doubt that she was as shaken up about this as everyone else. 

"Aya-chan, remember what I told you before. Dreams and emotions don't belong in this industry", she said with a grave expression. "The staff members aren't going to consider these things when making decisions. If it's for our futures, I say we should abide by their choices." 

"Chisato-san...", Eve mumbled, looking down at the floor with a somber expression. 

"I'm sorry, Eve-chan", Chisato apologized gently. "At the rate we're going, I don't see another viable option." Eve looked up; her face was stained with tears. She shook her head. 

"It's okay, Chisato-san. You're just stating your feelings," she reassured her. 

Aya wiped away her tears, her own face stained with tears. "So, if Hina-chan and Chisato-chan both see no point in coming..." 

".. then that's 2 of our 5 members down; our bassist and guitarist," Maya continued. Our music will sound noticeably different, not to mention the atmosphere will be affected as well." 

"S-So that means.. we're really going on a hiatus..." Aya managed to say, her voice cracking a bit. More tears began to well up, and she wasn't sure if she could stop them. 

"Unfortunately, that does seem to be the case," a cold voice said. Aya had forgotten the staff team had been there the whole time, spectating the emotional sight before them. 

"So, what happens now?", Hina asked, seemingly still her usual self. 

"We figured it would be beneficial to allow you girls to say goodbye to each other and start working on your solo projects," they replied. "Of course, we'll allow time off to recover from this, but the sooner, the better." 

Aya's heart exploded, having the hiatus being officially confirmed. Her tears couldn’t help but join in, falling freely down her face. She felt small, helpless. Everything she had worked for was suddenly trivialized. There would be no more coming to practice, seeing Hina's smiling face and harmonizing to her guitar. No more bandmates to rely on when she stumbled over another line in her script. 

The air suddenly felt stifling, and she couldn't take it anymore. She ran out of the dressing room, having no idea where to run to. Letting her legs control her, she soon ended up in the rehearsal room. She had no reason to be here; not a positive one, anyway, as all the memories of Pastel*Palettes beginnings came flooding back. All she could do was reminisce on what was once a road to her dreams. 

⚬◾⚬◾⚬◾⚬ 

"Aya-san, may I speak with you?" 

Aya jumped, shocked to hear a noise that wasn't her own sobbing. She didn't know how much time had lapsed between her reverie and a voice calling to her, which turned out to be Eve's. 

"Eve-chan! You startled me! I didn't expect anyone to follow me.." She especially didn’t expect Eve to check here of all places. It was kind of embarrassing that Eve knew her that well. 

"I'm sorry, Aya-san," Eve said. Eve’s voice was soft, stark against the quiet of the rehearsal room. "Everyone was shocked when you ran out, and when you didn't come back, I got concerned... Everyone had said goodbye and left, but you were still gone. Knowing you, I figured you would be here, where it all began." 

"Thank you, Eve-chan.. I appreciate your concern," Aya said, giving Eve a half-hearted smile. She still hurt but knowing someone felt concerned about her alleviated the pain a little. 

Eve sat down next to Aya and looked around the spacious room. To anyone observing, this would be an ordinary room catered to practicing for the big stage, but to them, this was the start of their growth and friendship. After a few minutes of silence, Aya spoke. 

"Eve-chan, aren't you sad about Pastel*Palettes breaking up? All the merits of your training.. gone, in a flash?" 

Eve shook her head. "No, I can't say I am. I was at first, but not anymore." 

"Huh?!" Aya exclaimed. Eve had cried earlier, so she assumed Eve would feel the same as she does. 

"The truth is, even if the band has ended, my Bushido grew because of my experience with Pastel*Palettes," Eve said, gently taking Aya's hand. "And I can feel your Bushido grew stronger as well, Aya-san. You'll grow from this experience as I will." 

Aya stared at Eve, wide-eyed. She didn't expect this kind of answer, but it did make her look at the incident with a new perspective. 

"I-I'm not sure what you mean by "Bushido", Eve-chan, but I can get a gist of what you mean.. thank you. The truth is.. I wanted to be a greater idol than Ayumi-san, and now it's like everything has become pointless." She paused, feeling tears coming to her eyes again. "When I'm working on my solo career, I'll be all alone, with no one there to support me when things get tough.. it'll be much different than Pastel*Palettes.." 

Eve wiped a tear from Aya's cheek. "I understand, Aya-san. It was like that for me with my model work, and then I joined Pastel*Palettes. But even after our break-up, we don't need to return to our previous lonely lives. We can continue down our solo paths together, as a team." 

Aya smiled through her tears, color coming onto her cheeks. "Eve-chan.. you're right. We can do this together. You won't need to feel alone anymore—I'll be with you every step of the way, and I'll continue striving towards my goal of becoming an idol that shines and gives dreams, as Ayumi-san did to me." 

Aya's words touched Eve's heart, and it was her turn to cry. "Thank you, Aya-san, truly.. you really do have the potential to become a warrior." 

"Thank you, Eve-chan," Aya said, returning Eve's favor of wiping away a tear. "Together, we'll make an unstoppable team. Come on, let's go get something to eat at Tsugumi-chan's cafe and plan our next step." 

The girls stood up, hand-in-hand, and walked out of the rehearsal room, confident in their new future together.


End file.
